Na ziemi niczyjej
frame|Na ziemi niczyjej - okładkaAnna Brzezińska, Grzegorz Wiśniewski — NA ZIEMI NICZYJEJ Wielka wojna, t. 2 ISBN: 978-83-89595-43-0 Liczba stron: 528 Wymiary: 125×195 mm Okładka: miękka Ilustracja na okładce: Jakub Jabłoński Ilustracje wewnętrzne: Jakub Jabłoński Data i miejsce wydania: Warszawa, 27 czerwca 2008 r. Wydawca: Agencja Wydawnicza Runa Cena det.: 29,50 zł Opis wydawcy: Ziemia niczyja. Wąski pas ziemi pomiędzy liniami wrogich okopów. Kilkaset–kilkadziesiąt metrów zrytych setkami pocisków i poszatkowanych zasiekami drutów kolczastych oraz resztkami umocnień. Na ziemi niczyjej nie obowiązują żadne prawa. Kiedy milknie artyleria, słychać jedynie brzęk pustych puszek, w których buszują szczury, i głosy rannych. Ale niewielu śpieszy im na ratunek. Bo tutaj na łów wyruszają snajperzy i zwiadowcy, gotowi poderżnąć ci gardło za konserwę z wołowiną, a także inne bestie — te nienazwane i prastare. Jak przed wiekami, przybywają zwabione zapachem krwi. I właśnie tu, na terytorium poza wszelką kontrolą, w świecie zawieszonym pomiędzy mrokiem i cieniem, muszą przetrwać oni. Żołnierze. Na wpół ślepy Rylan wyrusza na poszukiwanie swego jedynego syna, który został uznany za zaginionego dwa tygodnie po swoich osiemnastych urodzinach, kiedy prowadził żołnierzy do natarcia w bitwie pod Loos. Johann, weteran wojny pozycyjnej, nie potrafi uciszyć głosów rozbrzmiewających w jego umyśle — lekarze tłumaczą je szokiem bitewnym, pamiątką po nawale ogniowej spod Autry we Francji, ale on nieustannie słyszy śpiew, który przyzywa go w otchłań. W trakcie ofensywy pod Passchendaele batalion brytyjskich żołnierzy, odcięty w wyludnionym beginażu, usiłuje się wyrwać z okrążenia i rozwikłać tajemnicę wymordowanych mniszek, po których zostały jedynie resztki zwęglonych gobelinów w podziemiach kościoła. Bo na ziemi niczyjej niczego nie możesz być pewien. No, może z wyjątkiem własnej śmierci. *** Nie potrafię zdecydować, która z opowieści zawartych w książce przestraszyła mnie bardziej — „Ziemia niczyja” — mroczny, rasowy horror barwy błota? Naturalistyczny „Śpiew nad otchłanią” pachnący morzem, krwią i prochem? A może jednak niepokojąca, oniryczna „Chwała ogrodów” przedstawiająca dramat tych, którzy w domach truchleli, czekając na wieści o walczących bliskich? „Na ziemi niczyjej” to trzy różne spojrzenia na wojnę, razem stanowiące mozaikę lęku, bólu i strachu. Mozaikę — dodajmy — wyklejoną prawdziwie po mistrzowsku. Czytać tę książkę to jak patrzeć w oczy tych, którym udało się wrócić. To jak słuchać ich opowieści... Jakub Ćwiek *** „Chwała ogrodów” walczy u mnie w rankingu ze „Śpiewem nad otchłanią” o — na razie — pierwsze miejsce w cyklu. Gdyby ją trochę rozbudować o elementy biograficzne i historyczne, nazwać postaci autentycznymi nazwiskami i wydać oddzielnie, poza serią i nie pod etykietką fantastyki — to mogłaby być książka dla bardzo szerokiego spektrum czytelników i zauważona dla walorów czysto literackich. Dokładnie takie rzeczy chodzą na rynku anglojęzycznym jako mainstream (tzn. nie pop i nie awangarda literacka), sprzedawane w setkach tysięcy egzemplarzy. Jacek Dukaj *** Ta książka wciąga jak mokre piaski, nie daje gałęzi, by się jej chwycić, i dobrze. Fantaści znajdą tutaj fabuły, jakich próżno szukać gdzie indziej, wielbiciele militariów wojnę odmalowaną we wszystkich kolorach, a jak podrapać, ujawni się masa emocji, delikatnych, gwałtownych, różnych — gwarantujących jednak, że nikt po lekturze tych tekstów nie powinien poczuć się oszukany. Łukasz Orbitowski *** Linki zewnętrzne [http://www.runa.pl/wielka-wojna.html Oficjalna strona o cyklu Wielka wojna] Kategoria:Książki